


A complicated question

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Charberta (Charlie Weasley/Norberta) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Hm, very much so.
Relationships: Norbert | Norberta/Charlie Weasley
Series: Charberta (Charlie Weasley/Norberta) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068662
Kudos: 1





	A complicated question

Our story starts in a dragon sanctuary in Romania, head trainer Charlie Weasley is talking to his girlfriend Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback about their adopted twins.

Norberta said, "The twins, well they asked me a... question earlier and I wasn't entirely sure how to answer it, Char Char."

Charlie insisted, "Tell me what it was please."

Norberta told him, "They asked me why you're a human and not a dragon like them and me."

Charlie sighed. "Ah, that question. I thought we had at least another year before they asked about that."

Norberta asked, "You knew they were going to ask about it eventually?"

Charlie replied, "Of course, Berta. It's merely natural curiosity for them to want to know why one of their 'parents' isn't like all of the other kids' parents around here." He paused. "We must tell them that they're adopted if they're asking about this", he quietly stated.

Norberta solemnly nodded. "I thought as much, but I thought we'd have more time too."

Charlie muttered, "We've always known that this day would come eventually and well, it looks like it has come much sooner than we both thought."


End file.
